


Dream Girl

by MarkedClassified



Category: Short Stories for the Bored
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedClassified/pseuds/MarkedClassified
Summary: Could she be the one?





	Dream Girl

I woke up in a forest. I’m not sure where I am exactly, but I feel like I know this place. The trees are pines and covered in a soft green glow, and I noticed a small furry creature poking out from behind one of the trees. I slowly crawled over to the creature, accidentally stepping on a dead leaf. It got spooked and started to run, revealing that it was a bright white cottontail rabbit. It didn’t really run though, it kind of floated. With each kick of its hind legs the cottontail made its way upwards, circling me as it did so. It left a glowing white trail, almost like milk, behind it. After it floated out of sight I saw a warm light from beyond the trees. With nothing else to do, I walked towards it.   
Weaving through the trees I caught the scent of something delicious. My stomach instantly notified me that it was time to eat. The trees broke away and there was a small town consisting of only about 10 buildings. The kind of style the Native Americans had, from what I could make out, but more modern. My stomach made it clear again that it was time to eat and I began looking for the source of the scent that was making my mouth water. Wandering through the buildings and people I saw the sun was about to set, and it was beautiful. Ooh, you know what else is beautiful? The freshly grilled steak just left of where I see the sunset. I make my way to the steak, sit down, and go to town. The steak melted in my mouth with a wonderfully rich flavor. I snagged a few mouthfuls of some mashed potatoes and a bun or two I found on the side and rolled my eyes back in ecstasy. Holy shit this food is amazing. I love foo-  
“HEY!!”  
Oh fuck. I didn’t think there would be anyone charging for this, I guess I was too lost in the food to think clearly. I swallow what I have in my mouth and start to run for it. I get about two feet away from the half-eaten food before I’m caught by the collar. Shit.   
“Just what in blue blazes do you think you’re doing, thief?”, said a surprisingly burly saleswoman. “Uh, thieving?”, I said with a shy smile. If you’re going to get called a thief, might as well own it. “Mhm, that’s what I thought. I better call my son to come take care of you.”  
She brought me inside her shop and sat me down in a chair. She turned and left the store to (I assume) get her son to take me away. I can’t have that, I need to get back to the food. I got up from the chair and started having a look around to see if I can figure a way out. I glance up and see a window a few feet above the chair I was sitting in. Bingo! It was small, but I’m thin enough that I can squeeze through it.   
I climb on top of the chair and attempt to open the window. I try to push it up, nothing. Push it down? Nope. Maybe pushing it? Oh, maybe that’s what this handle is for. I’m a moron. I pushed on the window with no luck, so genius me thought “Hey, let’s try the other way!”, and smacked myself in the face with the window frame. I uttered a cry of pain, as any other normal human would, when I heard a voice from outside that nearly made me fall off my chair.  
“Hey, that looked like it hurt. You okay?”  
I gathered my senses and stuck my head out the window to see a girl, around 19, with the most gorgeous hair I’ve ever seen in my life. It seemed to change hues with the breeze. Purples and reds with every gust.  
“Y- yeah, I’m alright. Though you nearly gave me a heart attack.”  
“Heh, sorry about that. Uh, might I ask what you’re doing?”  
“Escaping.”  
“Oh? Why do you need to escape?”  
“If you help me I’ll tell you.”  
“Deal.”  
She dragged a stool from around the building and helped me through the window. Once we were on the ground I told her about the food and the saleswoman who was calling her son to take me away.  
“You did what?!”  
“It was worth it.”  
“I bet it was, that woman’s cooking is the best in the province.”  
“Hold up, province?”  
“Yeah, province. You aren’t from around here, are you?”  
“I don’t think so, I’m a little hazy. I feel like I know this place but I know nothing about it.”  
“Interesting, want to walk around and see if anything jogs your memory?”  
“Sure. Before we go, what’s your name?”  
“Sabrina. Yours?”  
“That’s a pretty name. Mine’s Anna.”  
“Yours is pretty too.”  
She winked and I was speechless for about 0.2 seconds because this girl might be flirting with me. How?? She’s so pretty??  
We walked through town making a point to avoid the shop where I was a wanted criminal. We strolled past a jewelry, a clothing shop, and a pottery store, taking in the sights and scenery as we made our way.  
It was long past sunset now, and all the fireflies were starting to show their light, leaving a trail in the air similar to the rabbit’s. Sabrina led me to a field about a mile  
(or I think it’s a mile, everything feels a little strange)  
from town so we could get a better view of the lights. For about an hour we were catching and releasing fireflies and I was the happiest I’ve been in a long time. All we had was the light of the flies and the open night. After the lights went out she took my hand and led me up a mountain saying she was taking me to her home.   
We arrived at a small house on the side of the mountain and she said she would make me dinner. I told her I was still full from my criminal activities, but she insisted. She left to go make dinner and I was left in what seemed to be a living room. I got up and looked around, making sure not to touch anything that looked important or expensive. A picture on a shelf caught my wandering eye and I picked it up. It showed Sabrina when she was about 14? 15? She looked to be with her family.  
“Hey, is this your family?”  
Sabrina, from the kitchen, ”You found that picture, huh? A little nosy, aren’t ya?”  
“Oh sorry! I’ll put it back!”  
My face flushed and I hurriedly put the photo back in its place on the shelf.  
“Haha, don’t worry about it! I’m just messing with you.”  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“Stop apologizing, I said it’s alright!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Girl, what am I going to do with you?”  
“Anything you want, really.”  
Oh holy hell why the living FUCK did I just say that?! For all I know she’s as straight as an arrow! Or she think’s you look like the sister of a toad!! I’ll just crawl in a hole forever now bye.  
Sabrina fell silent for a minute, then said with a kind of cheer, “If you say so, love.”  
She isn’t taking it the wrong way, she’s flirting BACK!! I can’t. Brain shutting down.  
“Honey, you look pale! Did I startle you?”  
“Uh…um…brain…shutting…down.”  
“What? What did you say? You want to sit down?”  
Not exactly what I meant, but close enough. I nodded and she led me to the nearest chair.  
“You alright, hon?”  
“Yeah, I’ve just never had a girl flirt back before. It kinda overwhelmed me.”  
“I’m glad I’m your first.”  
She winked again and that was it for me. I asked to lay down for a bit and she laughed and said I could rest in her bed for as long as I needed.  
After a couple hours of much needed rest, I walked out to the living room and found Sabrina sitting at the table looking at the picture from earlier.  
“Hi there.”  
“Anna, you’re awake! Do you feel better?”  
“Yeah, I feel a lot better. Sorry about before, I’m not really used to that.”  
“What, flirting? No way, you’re a natural.”  
The both of us laughed and Sabrina said she had something to show me. She led me up some stairs that ended at the roof of her house, with a perfect view of the sunrise.  
“It’s beautiful, just like the sunset I saw just before I met you.”  
“It is, isn’t it?”  
We sat together for what felt like hours, then she took my hand.  
“Anna?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’ve been doing some thinking. About you.”  
“What kind of thinking?”  
Oh god she’s changed her mind about the flirting oh no no no she’s so cute I can’t fuck this up.  
“Well, I’ve decided I really like you. A lot.”  
HALLELUIAH.  
“I like you too.”  
“You do?”  
“Have the nervousness and awful attempts at flirting not been sending the right signal?”  
Sabrina gave the biggest smile. Her hair was a bright maroon, and the lack of wind kept it just that color. She was more beautiful than anything in the world. Not the sunset or sunrise, not the fireflies. Not even the food I stole. Just her.  
“You’re absolutely beautiful.”  
“You’re not so bad yourself.”  
“Can…um…can I kiss you?”  
Oh lord please let her say yes.  
“Yes.”  
We pulled each other close and I leaned in for my promised kiss.  
Yes yes I didn’t fuck it up I didn’t fuck it up! Go me!!  
We got so close that I could feel the warmth of her-  
My eyes opened with a start. I could feel my heart pounding, but I wasn’t on a rooftop with the girl with the beautiful hair. I was at home, in bed.  
IT WAS A DREAM??? God fucking dammit.  
I shut my alarm off, cursing it as I did so.  
Just 5 more minutes, is that too much to ask?  
Getting out of bed, I put on the closest available shirt that passed the smell test, put on my comfiest pants, and headed out to the store. Today was the day I needed to pick up groceries for the week.  
While I was picking out a head of lettuce and which bunch of bananas I should buy, I gazed out the window of the store, thinking about that strange, wonderful dream I had. As I was floating in space, something whizzed by the window. I only caught a glance, but I was sure of what it was. Hair; bright maroon with blues and reds.


End file.
